The Far Places
by CadenG
Summary: The Promised Day has come and gone. Ed and Al recovered their bodies but many people died that day. Now six years later, Edward returns home after six years of traveling alone and Winry and Al await him. --Mangaverse, cursing, violence EdxWin
1. The Things I've Done

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA! I wish I did… **

_**A/N: This is my first story. So we'll see where it goes..**_

**Chapter 1: The Things I've done**

Edward Elric wept.

It was something he did a lot after waking up from a dream. A dream that reminded him of the promised day. A day that good people died.

The dream would always be the same. Never different. Never.

He got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom of his tiny run-down apartment. He looked in the mirror for awhile and then proceeded to take a shower. When he was done, he put on some clean clothes and packed the rest of his stuff.

It was time to move on.

It had been years since that fateful day and Edward was a grown man. He was now the same height as an average man. Perhaps getting his body back had something to do with it.

Central was still recovering from the damage that had been caused six years ago. For some reason, no one could get anything back to normal. Father and the Humuncli seemed to leave a permanent scar over the entire country. In a way, maybe they did succeed, Ed wondered.

When he got to the train station it wasn't very crowded. It never was. Not like it used to be. People also stopped travelling so much after the ordeal. Things cost a lot of money and money was something they just didn't have.

The military was left in ruins after the Promised Day. Remnents of Bradley's people still lurked around. In fact, they had made it completely impossible for anybody to fully take charge as the new leader. It was their fault nothing was getting done. It was their fault people were suffering and it made Ed sick to the core.

The train ride was over at about noon. Ed got off the train, grabbed his luggage and moved on.

It was Spring time in Resembul. The pastures were green, flowers bloomed on the trees. Everything was nice. It was soothing for Edward and he couldn't wait to see his little brother and Winry. But thinking about them made him feel so guilty.

After the promised day, he had to leave. He just had to get away for a little while. A little while lasted about 6 years. He had come to visit them every once in a while but now he thought maybe he could finally settle down. He was twenty-two and he was very tired. It would be good for him. He just hoped they wouldn't be so mad. He knew Alphonse wouldn't be but…Winry. Well, Winry was another story. She resented him and he couldn't blame her.

Soon after the Promised day, she had confessed her love for him. He didn't say anything about it. He was still so overwhelmed and it wasn't to long afterwards that he took off. He lefted her confused and hurt. He was an idiot. Whenever he would come for a visit, he would half-expect her to have found someone else but there never was. That single thought that she would wait for him was comforting.

He approached the yellow house slowly. When he finally got to the front door he stoof there for a moment. He consider running away again but he knocked.

No answer.

He knocked again.

Still no answer.

He turned the knob slowly and walked in. No one was home. He set his things down and searched the house but still found no one. No Alphonse, Winry, Pinako or Den. He walked to the room where he normally slept and laid on the bed. He closed his eyes and he fell asleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: Alrighty. That's it. It was kinda short but they will get longer. Its just pretty late right now so maybe in a day or two I'll post the next chapter up. Until then..Caden out._

_PS: Review!_


	2. What You Have Left

**Disclaimer: Me no own FMA…='(**

_**A/N: Why read my comment when you can read the story!?**_

**Chapter 2: What you have left**

Winry Rockbell walked down the road that led to her house. Alphonse was beside her.

They were on their way home from the Resembul Market. Alphonse, being the gentlemen he is, was carrying the groceries.

"Why do you buy all these ingrediants if you can't cook, Win?" Al asked

"I'll have you know that I cook just fine! You're just picky Al!" She said heatedly

"Heh. Just picking with ya!" Al said scratching his head with a huge smile on his boyish face.

When Van Hohenheim gave his life to restore Ed and Al's bodies, Alphonse got his body back but at a huge price.

He was a newborn baby.

_Back at the Rockbell House…_

_Edward's Dream/Flashback_

Ed stood before the gate once again. Truth stood in front of it, facing him.

"Back again shortness? Persistant little bastards you humans are." Truth scoffed, "But it seems this time you have a pretty nice offer!"

Edward couldn't move. He couldn't even talk. All he could do was stare at the son of a bitch.

"You offer a life and not just any life but your fathers." He continued.

'Not true! I didn't offer this!' Ed so despretely wanted to yell.

"It seems your father was a special man Edward Elric. He was a living Philospher's stone. Very intresting. I'll give you your bodies back. But, I don't ever want to see you again."

Ed was pulled into the gate and was engulfed into eternal darkness. He didn't feel anything. And the next thing he knew a baby was crying.

He had opened his eyes to see he was laying in a huge transmutation circle and on the other side of it a baby was crying.

He looked around and then crawled over to the child. His body was still sore from the past few hours but he had managed.

He looked down onto the baby for a moment and then realization washed over him.

Tears fell from his face as he scooped the baby into his arms. Both now flesh.

"We did it Al. We did it."

_End of dream.._

Edward woke to the sound of a door closing. He quitely got up and moved downstairs.

He saw Winry putting things into the fridge and Alphonse was no where to be found.

"Hey."

Winry jumped and hit her head since she'd been halfway in the fridge.

"What the hell-Ed? What are you doing here? Normally you call.."

"I'm back for good. I'm tired." He said slapping himself mentally.

Wrong choice of words.

"Tired!? Well so am I! I had to take care of Al for six damn years Ed while you walked around the world like a lost baby!" She screamed.

He had expected this..Why he didn't think to prepare was beyond him.

"I thought you of all people would understand, Winry." Ed said grabbing his coat.

"Where are you going? Wait, Ed." She grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Let's not fight, Ok?"

"Fine. But I need to talk to you later. I think its time to explain. Everything."

Everything. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He had never told her anything when he was travelling with Al and had continued to keep himslef quite after he got his body back. Maybe he would tell her what he had done the past six years. And she didn't want to hear the "Had to get away for awhile" excuse.

Suddenly Alphonse burst through the front door with Den tailing behind.

"Winry! Look what I Ma-" He dropped the toy horse when he saw his older brother.

"Ed?" He said with excitement in his eye. "Ed!" He ran as fast as he could into his brother.

"Hey Al.."

Edwards heart swelled.

_A/N: I thought the whole "Al turning back into a 10-year-old" was kinda cliché so I came up with something that hasn't been done before….I think._

_Also, I just want to clear this up. If you haven't read up to chapter 94 of the manga, this story may be a little confusing for you. So it is advised that you read it. Besides, the manga is so much better than the anime. Or should I say the First anime series. Have you guys seen the new one? Just came out in Japan! I'm rambling…See ya!_


	3. Stories About Everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.**

**Chapter 3: Stories About Everything**

Edward hugged Al back.

"I missed you Ed!" the boy yelled.

Winry smiled at the scene before her. Alphonse loved his brother so much and she knew that Edward would die to protect him.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Edward played with Al until it was the boy's bedtime.

"Your going to be here forever?" Al asked hopefully.

Edward smiled down at the boy he was tucking into bed. "Yes. Forever and ever."

Ed cracked the door on his way out of his little brother's room. Winry was waiting for him in the living room.

"You shouldn't tell lies Ed. I know you. Your going to have to go away again. Maybe not now, but the day will come won't it?"

"I'm here for a while at least. "

Winry shook here head. "Can you tell me what you were doing for the six years? You never said anything when you came for a visit."

He was silent for a moment. "I needed some time to think. We all did."

"But there had to be something more right?" Winry wondered.

"At first, there wasn't, but eventually I just wanted to fully understand alchemy for myself. I wanted to know how Roy did what he did with fire, I wanted to know how all these other State Alchemists had used their alchemy. I felt that if I knew, then perhaps…Never mind what I felt. I just wanted to understand."

Winry refrained from asking him what exactly he did feel.

"Now..I have something I want to ask _you._" Ed said

Winry already knew where it was going. She felt the tears come.

"How did you raise Al to be such a good boy like he used to be!? I would have failed and he would have become a stupid ass like his brother-

Winry was caught off guard by the question. She could have swore he was going to ask about Pinako, but instead it was a complement. Her chest swelled with pride.

"Cause I'm that good Ed!"

They both started laughing and about a half hour later they both headed off to bed.

_**Dream/Flashback**_

_**Winry POV**_

_Winry had been ceased working on automail and was listening to the radio with Pinako. The King's wife Miss Bradley was on disscussing how she had been saved by Mustang and the military had threatened to kill her._

"_This is nuts! The whole government has gone to hell!" Pinako yelled out loud._

_Winry was silent. Somewhere Edward and Alphonse was out ther in Central in the middle of all of this. _

"_If they threatened The King's wife then that means this is a Coup de- _

_Pinako continued on her rant but Winry understood that this was all planning made carefully by Roy Mustang. Was the King involved somehow with the enemies of Edward? She wondered. No. King Bradley was such a kind man to her. But was he the one that took her hostage as Ed said to her in Briggs? They announced the King was supposedly killed by terrorists. What the hell was going on?_

_A few minutes later the door was kicked open._

_Winry covered her mouth in shock. _

_King Bradley stood in the doorway with his sword unsheathed. "Ah, Miss Rockbell. Your needed." He said dangerously and walked towards her slowly._

_Winry was confused. He was supposed to be dead and yet he was right here. She backed away slowly and wished Edward was with her._

_Pinako stepped forward. "You will not lay a finger on her! Do you understand me!?" The older women knew she wouldn't be able to fight him but she would try as hard as she could to protect her granddaughter._

"_Miss, this is official military bussiness. I'd advise you get out of my way." _

_Those were the last words Pinako heard before she was thrown across the room._

_Winry began to cry. She was so scared and couldn't say a word. She crouched down in a corner._

"_I do not have time for this Winry Rockbell! You are going to come with me!" He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. "We have things to attend to in Central."_

_And with that he threw her over his shoulder and walked out the door toward Central._

"_Fullmetal will not interfere after he sees you, milady." He grinned_

_Winry eyes widened. _

'_No' _

_**End of Flashback…End of chapter**_

_A/N: A sort of cliffhanger. Lol_

_I don't like this chapter as much as I do the other two. It feels a little slow to me but hopefully not to A/N: A sort of cliffhanger. Lol_

_I don't like this chapter as much as I do the other two. It feels a little slow to me but hopefully not to you guys eh?_

_Please review! It's not hard! You don't even have to leave the page to do it! Besides it motivates._


	4. When I Grow Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Broken record…**

**A/N: I noticed on my last author's note It appeared twice. I only typed it once so the logical explanation is that aliens edited the chapter to make me look stoopid….What?**

**Chapter 4: When I Grow Up**

Winry woke up covered in sweat. She didn't want to dream about that day. She didn't want to think about what happened. Seeing Ed beaten the way he was because of her… It tore at her heart.

Bradley was a bastard and she was glad that he was dead.

She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower. After she was done, she put on some clean clothes and headed downstairs. Edward, being the morning bird he was, was already downstairs reading the paper.

"What's happening around the world?" She asked

"The usual. Political fights in Central." He replied

Winry grabbed a cup and poured some coffee that Edward had already made. She took a sip and let the warm liquid travel down her throat. She then took a seat beside Ed.

"I had a dream last night. About that day." She said quitely

Edward was silent for a moment and then put the paper down on his lap. "What happened in the dream?" He asked curiously

"It was about when I was abducted by Bradley."

"Do you have dreams about that a lot?"

"Sometimes. Not as much as I used to but its still frightening nonetheless.."

Alphonse walked into the room rubbing his eyes. "Hey Win and Bro. I'm hungry."

Winry got up and walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast. Al took a seat by Ed and began talking to him but he didn't listen. He was more focused on Winry. For six years she had done this with no help almost. Pinako was always travelling on bussiness so she wasn't much help. He felt grateful that she watched over Al when he didn't. She made him feel guilty.

He continued to study her movements. She was quick and careful when cracking an egg, she would fry the bacon, toast the bread. She was beautiful. He knew that and he knew he loved her with every fiber of his being. Why did he leave her? If he had stayed they most likely would have married, even if they were both young. Why he left was beyond him. Screw thinking.

"Bro!" Alphonse yelled snapping Ed back to his senses. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes."

"No you aren't!"

"Yes I am."

"No you were looking at Winry!" He yelled a little to loudly

Winry looked at them both and smiled. God how he loved that smile. She was an angel.

"Fine, I wasn't listening. What were you saying?"

"I was saying how I was going to become an Alchemy man!"

"An Alchemist?"

"Yeah!" Alphonse yelled enthusastically

Edward smiled at him. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because then I can be like you." Al said

Edward stopped smiling for a moment and then went back to it. "You don't want to be like me…"

"Yes I do! You're my big bro."

"Alphonse…" Ed said slowly, "Just be you. Be Alphonse."

Winry set the plates on the table and called them over. The food looked great.

The rest of the day past by pretty quick. Before they knew it, it was time for bed.

Winry laid in bed for a while thinking before finally dozing off…

_**Dream/Flashback**_

_**Winry POV**_

_Winry opened her eyes and looked around._

_She was in a large room. There was a chair in the middle right beside her. It seemed to have cords from around the room that went into it and other then that the room was empty minus the bodies of dead skinny looking things all over the floor in front of the chair. _

_The creatures looked disgusting. Skinny and they were extremely pale. Almost white._

_She tried to move but couldn't. Her hands were tied behind her on a metal pole that rised from the ground and she was gagged. _

_This wasn't good. She had no idea where she was except that it was in Central. It had to be. That last thing that she heard from Bradley was that they were heading off to Central._

_Then there were explosions. They were near. Her friends were near! They had too be!_

"_Do not get to excited Miss Rockbell. Fullmetal will be on his knees when he sees you." A voice said from out of no where_

_She looked around but didn't see anyone. _

_Bradley appeared from the shadows._

"_Your friends blew up the bridge my train was on. I lost some very good subordinates because of them. And now, the Elrics are going to lose one of theirs."_

_Winry felt tears starting to form._

"_Don't cry. Your dying for a good cause. Did you know that Edward just lost a very dear friend of his? And someone just lost their one true love? It is indeed a cruel world." He stared at her a moment. "I'm not going to tell you who it was though. You'll just cry even more and give me a headache. Do you want to know what we Humunculi plan to do? Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough….Everyone will."_

_And with that Bradley stepped back into the shadows._

_**End of Dream….End of Chapter**_

_A/N: Did you guys like this one? I plan on revealing the past before we get to the new problems. The flashbacks will be crucial to what's to come. Also, some of the things that happen in the flashbacks are what I think may happen in the __**actual**__ Manga. Of course, not everything is but some of it.I do seriously believe that Bradley has gone to Resembul to take Winry. But everything else that I write is just my own story._


	5. A Candle's Flicker

**Disclaimer: I do not pwn FMA. I mean own.**

**A/N: Little things will soon be explained people. Also, this chapter may indeed lead to my death and may contain spoilers for people not far in the manga. Far as in, Chapter 94. Oh yeah, way on up there.**

**Chapter 5: A Candle's Flicker**

Edward woke up to find Winry shaking him with the phone in her hand.

"What's the matter?" He said sleepily

He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"It's a man from the military. He said he needs to talk to you." Winry whispered.

Edward grabbed the phone.

"What do you need?"

"Edward? It's me, Jean."

"Wha-? Havoc? Hey, its been a while. What do you need? I'm not with the military anymore so…"

"I know, but this is important. I need to talk to you face-to-face."

Ed cursed. He didn't want anything to do with the goddamn military anymore.

"Tell me right now. It's a lot easier then traveling to Central."

"We can't talk now."

"Let me guess. Its too dangerous or something? Is someone listening? I don't care, tell me now or find someone else to help you Jean."

Winry was still in the room listening to the conversation that was going on before her. Edward was acting very cold to the man.

"Ed, listen to me. You _need_ to hear what I have to say but you must understand that I can_ not_ say it on the phone."

Ed thought about it for a moment.

"How long will this take?"

"Not long, I promise but.. Call me when your in Central and we'll meet up at Ted's Bar it's at…-

Edward got up and walked to the desk he had in his room. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote down the address Havoc was telling him.

"Alright I've got it. I'll be in Central soon." Edward said

"Thank you but please hurry." And with that Havoc hung up.

Edward stared at the phone for a moment before turning to Winry.

"I've got to go to go to Central. I know its so soon but I'll only be gone a day."

Winry frowned. "I hope so. Alphonse will be dissapointed if you leave him behind again…I'll be dissapointed."

Ed watched her walk out of the room and then he looked at the paper with the address written on it. Ted's Bar. It must be a new place he thought. Mustang never mentioned Ted's and he knew all the bars.

It was about noon when Ed took Alphonse to swim in the river. He watched his younger brother laugh and play in the water.

Innocence.

A word that was not in Edward's vocabulary. He was happy that his brother had regained it. Not one memory about his past life was in his head.

Ed laid down and stared at the sky. He thought about his conversation with Havoc. It made him think about Riza and Mustang and pretty much everybody else he knew from his time with the military. He wondered how some of them were doing.

Maria and Denny got married, Armstrong opened up an orphanage and helped people all over Amestris rebuild. His sister, Olivia was fighting for the seat of president. Jean had finally found a girl, her name was Rebecca, a friend of Hawkeye's. Mostly everyone retired.

As he went down the list, he eventually was forced to remember someone else.

_**Flashback**_

_**Ed POV**_

_Snap._

_Boom._

_Snap._

_Boom._

_Edward could still hear the noises and he was far from Mustang who was killing Envy, the murderer of Hughes. He stopped walking._

"_Hey. Scar."_

_Scar turned around._

"_The Flame Alchemist, right?" He said. He knew where this was going. "As a man who was once hell-bent on revenge, I understand how he feels. That man… In the end, his flames will end up consuming his soul."_

_Ed stared at the Ishbalan._

"_Let's go."_

_They walked together in silence for about 10 minutes. Mustang had left debris everywhere. The Snaps and the Explosions continued on as they got nearer and nearer until…_

"_So this is your true form huh? It suits you. Envy truly is an ugly emotion." Mustang said_

"_no..please. I don't wanna die.." Envy begged as Mustang threatened to flatten him._

"_GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT ENVY!" He prepared to snap his fingers once again but was stopped by the sound of a gun clicking, ready to be fired._

_Mustang turned his head slowly to Riza. "What is the meaning of this Lieutenant?" He said calmly_

"_That's enough colonel. I'll clean this up." Riza replied._

"_He's one flame from being gone forever. I don't need nor want your help." Mustang had returned his attention to Envy._

_Edward watched from the shadows with Scar. He was speechless. Riza actually pulled her gun on him. Hell had just froze over._

"_I'm afraid I can't do that. Please open your hand." Riza said_

_Mustang became furious. "NO GODDAMN YOU! NOW DROP YOUR GUN!"_

_Ed clapped his ands together and knocked Envy from under Mustang foot. The little creature flew right to Edward._

_Mustang stared at Edward and Scar._

"_Fullmetal. Give him to me." He reached his hand out._

_Edward looked at him defiantly._

"_No." He said. "I'm not going to let you do this to yourself!"_

"_Your all starting to piss me off…" Mustang said dangerously low._

"_Your pissing us off! If you kill him like this, your no better then he is!" Ed screamed_

"_GIVE HIM TO ME!" Mustang lunged toward Ed._

_A gun was fired and Mustang fell to the ground. A pool of blood started to form underneath him._

_Riza fell to her knees. Her face showed no emotion._

_Edward stared in shock at her. How could she do this? Why?_

_Scar looked at the body of Roy Mustang and then he walked away. This was between the boy and the women._

_Riza felt a single tear fall from her face. Why did you let this happen? This wasn't what was susposed to happen but…I kept my promise. I kept it for you. _

_I'm sorry._

**A/N: Yes everyone. I am very sorry. I'm sure that apologizing will not be enough to save me though. *sigh***

**BTW. I do not think that Roy will actually die in the manga but in my fic he does so sorry if you really like Roy. Also, We are going to start getting to the main plot after these flashbacks are over or what I should say is we will REALLY egt into the plot. But for now, its little things like the phonecall with Jean Havoc. **

**And remember this word. Romance. EdxWin. Soon.**

**And this word too. REVIEW.**


	6. The Places You Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

**A/N: I really appreciate the reviews guys. And no, we will not find out what became of Riza just yet. Also, there isn't a flashback in this chapter.**

**Chapter 6: The Places You Go**

"Brother?" a sweet voice said snapping Edward out of his trance.

"Oh. I'm sorry Al, I must of got lost in my thoughts."

"Can we go home now?"

Edward checked the sun's position in the sky. About 4:00.

"Yeah, it's time to go anyway." Edward said as the two began heading home.

Winry took a nap while the boys went to the river. She was happy that she had not had a nightmare. Maybe they would go away for a while.

She got up to start making a dinner for them and not long after that Edward came in with Al.

Dinner was quite mainly because Al and Winry were too tired and Ed was still thinking about his conversation with Havoc. It was at dinner, he decided tommorow would be the best day to go. The trip would be a quick one. He'd stay for a full day and then come back the next morning. He was going to be pissed if this was some sort of move to try and convince him to rejoin the military.

He looked over at Winry who was eating her food. He would never go back to the military. She was the reason why. He wanted to settle down now. Six years of his life had gone by. He was an idiot.

"I'm leaving tommorow." He said

"What!? No brother you said-

"It just a vacation Al. I'll be back the day after tommorow." Ed explained

"What do you think Havoc wants?" Winry asked him

"I'm not sure. He said he didn't want to talk over the phone. You know as much as I do."

"Do you think he's going to try and get you back into the military?" She inquired

"I thought the same thing but that seems unlikely. He knows I won't come back."

Winry smiled. "That's good to hear."

The next day came and Edward finished up packing. He skipped breakfast and just made a cup of coffee. He arrived at the train station at about 9:00 and checked in. He found his seat and started to read a book he had decided to bring along. It was a Journal he had written in during his six years of traveling.

The journal was just one he would write notes about different kinds of alchemy he had researched. As he flipped through the book, he noticed something…odd. Numerous entries were missing.

Ed was baffled. He took care of books and all of his possessions. Why would pages be torn out?

"I don't need this damn thing anyway." He said before flinging it out the window of the train.

Ed arrived at Central at about 2:00. The station was still empty just like it was when he left.

He took his time getting to the Headquarters. He didn't even want to be there because he hated the blue-suited bastards. When he arrived at the gate a middle aged man was on duty.

"Hello. I'm Edward Elric. I have an appointment with Jean Havoc."

The soilder just stood there looking at him.

"Uh, Did you hear me?"

"……"

Ed became irritated which made him even more irritated because he had been trying to learn to keep control of his temper.

"……"

The two of them became locked into a staring contest.

"……."

"……."

"Okay, I'm going to say this once Mr. Elric. Leave."

'Did he really just say that to me?' Ed wondered.

"Mr. Elric, I'll say this again. Get the hell out of here."

"Why are you being so rude? Are you tired of being your boss's bitch?" Ed asked calmly trying to piss the man off also.

It must of worked because his eye started twitching violently.

"I will have you arrested if you don't leave."

"Kinda like how your boss had you arrested last night?" Ed said

"Edward!"

Ed looked over to his right to see Jean walking towards him.

"Good timing, Havoc. I was about to beat this guys ass." Ed said looking at the guard who was trying his best not to lose it.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Jean said nervously.

They walked for a few minutes before Jean went crazy.

"I thought I told you to call me and then meet me at Ted's at night!?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry. It was really early when you called and I wasn't really awake."

"Damn it Ed. I'm sorry It has to be like this." Jean said rubbing his forehead.

The he pulled his gun out. It was pointed directly at Ed.

"Havoc. What are you doing?" Edward said slowly.

"Edward Elric, you are under arrest for the crime of treason and the conspiracy to create a Philospher's Stone."

Suddenly, men in blue came swarming in from out of Alleyways and buildings.

No.

That was the only word Ed could think of. He had been framed.

He'd been betrayed.

**A/N: Hmm…I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's a little sloppy to me but maybe you guys think differently.**

**Please Review and if you have any questions please ask me. ******


	7. The Only Way To Know

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys.**

**Chapter 7: The Only Way to Know**

Edward sat alone in a very dull room. His mind was not on the fact that he was locked in this room. That problem would soon be taken care of. What he was focused on was who doing was this? He had many enemies and he knew that if they wanted him dead, they most likely would have already tried to kill him by now.

No. This person was planning something and they needed to make sure that he didn't interfere. This is why he was framed.

'Conspiracy to create a Philospher's Stone.'

He had known it had been passed has a law. And he knew what the penalty was. Death.

It was a damn shame he wasn't going to let that happen.

The door opened and a bald man with thick eyebrows walked in. "Edward Elric. You know why you're here. We know what you've done. Here's how this is all going to go down. I'm not going to ask any questions but one."

Ed just looked at the man as he slid a folder across the table.

"Open it."

He opened the folder and in it was a letter and a picture of numerous dead bodies. Ed looked at the man for a moment.

"I've never seen these people before in my life, but they look like their from…Xing. When was this picture taken?"

"Four months ago. Not long after you left. We looked at the passenger records from the train company. It said you were their at the time these people were killed." The man explained

'Damn it.' Ed thought. 'This person had this planned perfectly.'

"You don't understand! I have nothing to do with this! Just because I was there at the time doesn't mean anything!" He yelled

"Quiet down Mr. Elric. I have something to ask you and then we're done." The man said sternly. "Did you have anything to do with the dissappearance of Riza Hawkeye?"

Edward was thrown off by this question. Riza had vanished after being treated in the hospital. No letter was left behind and she didn't take anything. Some that she killed herself, others think she's still alive somewhere.

"That's irrelevent." Ed said trying desperately to keep his composure.

"You won't answer, then fine."

_**The next day..**_

Ed sat in the holding room. He'd stayed there over the night waiting for someone to come. And eventually they did. He was given an envelope with a letter in it. He took the letter out and began to read it.

_Dear Mr Elric._

_You are most likely still trying to figure out why someone would frame want you to know that we have some ideas of our own. But that's our bussiness for now._

_That man you met yesterday. His name is Colonel Randall. He's on our side which is the good side of the military that your friends are on. _

_To be honest, you are really wanted on all of those charges by the "corrupted" side . But we know that you didn't commit those crimes and your going to get out of here but you have to be cooperative and patient. If you want to help us find out who framed you, then slide this letter under the door. If you don't then we can't help you._

Ed sighed. He really had the worst life ever. He got up and walked over to the door. He knelt down and slid the letter under it.

_A/N: This chapter sucks. I know. But Its going to get a lot better from here on. Also there was a mention of Riza for you guys who love her._

_May 5 is my Birthday. So I'll be in a good mood and post up an extra long chapter. Just do me a favor and review. Even though this chap sucked and was to short._


End file.
